Saving People, Hunting Things, It comes with a Price!
by MicroPoe10
Summary: Saving People, Hunting Things, The Family Business has always been the Winchester motto. But what happens when Sam and Dean become the things being hunted, and by rookie FBI agent Stephanie George nonetheless? Will Stephanie be sucked into the family business by the brothers? And if so at what price, cause let's face everything comes with a price tag! TEMPORARY HIATUS BE BACK SOON!


I woke up in a cold sweat, clutching the now sweat soaked sheet tightly to my chest til my knuckles turned white. The nightmare had been so vivid, so real that it had me screaming out in desperation and fear for the one person I knew would never answer me again. I laid there in bed arm falling over my face as tears threatened to escape my eyes. Throwing the covers back, I sat up in bed and looked over at the clock on the nightstand. Three fifteen the witching hour, _go figure_ I grumbled as I pushed myself out of bed. Sleep as of late had been more of a luxury than a necessity. I made my way over to the little kitchenette area and started to brew a fresh pot of coffee, the remnants of a long hard night sat on the counter in the form of an empty bottle of Jack Daniels. I grabbed the bottle and tossed it into the trash can before spinning around on my heels and snatching a clean cup from the cupboard. I slowly poured the black liquid in the cup and inhaled the deep, rich aroma.

Images from my nightmare flashed through my head, and I tried desperately to shake them out. I sipped at my coffee which had started to get cold within the thirty minutes that I had just been standing around. I walked over to the window and checked the salt lines, the sun would be coming up soon and who knows what or who would be looking for me when it did? A variety of knives and guns sat out on the table as well as hex bags and other forms of hoodoo/voodoo spell work. Books scattered the floor everywhere, sidgles from every religion from around the world painted on all the walls. I use to be a pretty level headed person but now I was just paranoid. I barely slept, I hardly ate anything and I had cut myself off from everybody that was left. I had become the epitome of a mad woman. I threw on a sweatshirt to accommodate for the lack of heat in the small cabin, as I sat down coffee in hand at my laptop to finish what I started as my fingers flexed over the keys and begin to type out what I didn't want to admit to myself.

**_F.B.I Report_**

_**Agent:**__ Stephanie George | __**Date:**__ May 25, 2014 | __**File No.**__ 34935win_

**_Synopsis of Facts:_**

The cursor flashed repeatedly as I willed myself to go on, pushing past my emotions. I knew that no one would ever believe me, that after six and half long years I no longer had any real credibility as an agent. But I always finished what I started, a tear slowly made it's way down my cheek as I continued.

_**Synopsis of Facts:**__ After six and half years the Winchester case first led by Agent V. Henrikson (deceased) has officially come to a close. _

_Samuel Winchester; Caucasian male, age: 31 has gone missing, no reports on suspects whereabouts, or if suspect is even still living. _

_Dean Winchester; Caucasian male, age: 35 (DECEASED - TOD: 22:00 - May 20, 2014)_

_More details to follow..._

My body betrayed me as I was wracked with uncontrollable sobs. Tears poured from my eyes, the nightmares of Dean's death now playing on a constant re-run. Dean was dead killed by Metatron and Sam an emotional wreck had gone off by himself in order to find a way to bring Dean back. But I knew that it was hopeless, I knew that Dean didn't want to come back he had signed the proverbial DNR form and this was his ticket out of a hunter's life. A sound from outside had me reaching for the shotgun next to the table. A moment later and everything went quite again, I looked down at my coffee cup the contents completely cold now. I knew I was definitely going to need more caffeine and apparently a box of tissues handy if I was ever going to finish this report on time. A full detailed synopsis is what the bureau wanted and it was what they were going to get, come hell or high water. I got up to replenish my cup before coming back to sit in front of the screen unsure of where to start when I thought _at the beginning always works pretty well._ My fingers stretched out and began the familiar dance over the keyboard that might ultimately be their last.

_February 23, 2008 . . ._

* * *

The rain pelted her head as she swerved behind a small cluster of trees. Her heart raced and her breath quickened as the adrenaline kicked in. She held her gun out in front of her ready to shoot whatever jumped out at her. She slowly inched her way further into the overgrowth of trees when a shadow passed mere feet away from her. She looked over to see the same yellow bandanna that she wore and knew it was her back-up. A smile crossed her lips when she saw it about 200 feet out, a small blue flag waving in the wind and unguarded at that. Slowly but surely she waved to her fellow comrade and pointed to the area. They nodded and began to slowly make their way forward, just then a sound of a twig breaking caught her attention followed by the sound of gunfire. She looked back only to see that a wave of blue bandannas had descended upon her fellow comrade as he shouted for her to keep going. Out of no where she was suddenly blind sided as another blue bandanna wearer tackled her to the ground. He straddled her waist and proceeded to take off his mask.

"Looks like your out of practice there Georgie" He sneered looking down at her looking at her as if he was undressing her with his eyes. He had wanted her so badly and she knew hell everybody in the bureau did but her feelings towards him were less then mutual. She ripped off her mask with her hand and reached for her gun holster.

"I'm just getting warmed up Micheals" She replied leaning up as if she was going to plant a kiss on his lips before shooting a paintball straight into his groin. He howled out in pain and rolled off to the side cursing her as she stood up and walked the last couple of feet grabbing the flag. She heard her fellow teammates whooping and hollering from the sidelines as the match ended.

"Better luck next time." She said kneeling beside Micheals who was still laying on the ground double over as she drove the flag into the ground in front of his face. She smiled and walked back when Agent Phillips an old time friend and colleague came running up to her. Commander Barnes needs to see you in his office asap. Stephanie nodded and jogged off the field and into the locker rooms. What could be so important that the Commander need to see her about?

Dressed in a nice suit jacket and black slacks she knocked on Barnes office door before hearing a gruff _enter_ from the other side. She stepped in mindful of her surroundings two men stood in front of a desk.

"Agent George, please come in, I believe you've already met Agent Murray." The commander asked as they all exchanged handshakes.

"Yes sir I do." she said with a smile.

"Good, well Agent Murray here just informed me about an incident out in Colorado. Three of our agents were killed in action. Agent Henriksen was among them." Stephanie inhaled sharply at he mention of her mentor's name, while Agent Murray continued where the Commander had left off.

"An hour before the explosion, my office got a call from Henriksen saying that two highly dangerous fugitives had been killed in a skirmish that erupted. Do you know who he had been talking about?"

"Yes sir, Sam and Dean Winchester."

"How well do you know their case file."

"Their father was ex-marine, their mother is deceased a house fire. After the boys were raised by there father who believed heavily in the paranormal and supernatural and brainwashing his sons to believe the same thing. Sam and Dean Winchester are wanted for grand theft auto, arson, two accounts of murder, and multiple grave desecration and that's only a short list in long list of charges." Stephanie rattled off by memory. The commander and Agent Murray looked impressed by her knowledge.

"But sir if I may inquire, if agent Henriksen said that Sam and Dean Winchester are dead than what do you want me too do about it?" She asked.

"We believed that Henriksen might have been covering something up and so we sent a team out immediately and our suspicions were correct." Stephanie looked at them shock playing out across her face.

"Sam and Dean Winchester are still alive and we want you to take over the case." the commander said quite matter of factly.

"Sir this is really all very _Silence of the Lambs_ don't you think?" Stephanie asked a smile crossing her lips while the two men looked at her un-amused. "Sorry sirs, my apologies. I just feel that if Henriksen said Sam and Dean Winchester are dead then they are sir."

"Well your not here to feel Agent George, the files have been placed on your desk. You will eat, sleep and breath this case and I want a fully detailed report when it is all over, that'll be all." Stephanie nodded and than left the office, shutting the door behind her and walked the short distance too her desk to riffle through the files that had been placed there.

"What were you trying to cover up Henriksen?" She said out loud shaking her head still trying to get over the initial shock all the while reading Henriksen's case notes and looking at the photos of Sam and Dean. She let out a sigh and pursed her lips together.

"Okay bad boys...whatcha gonna do when I come for you?"

* * *

A/N: Okay so I do love a good prologue :) And hopefully you guys do to, there is a ton more to come so be prepared! As a disclaimer I do not own Supernatural or Sam and Dean but Agent Stephanie George is all mine! This story would not be possible without the support of the wonderful Wandertogondor whom this story is dedicated wholeheartedly too. If you have not already checked out her work, then go and make haste you will not be disappointed! And please R&R below!


End file.
